Gensomaden Saiyuki: 3000 PJ
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: [Sequel to GiLa aNiM3's Gensomaden Saiyuki: Reunited Set] Tn the 3000 P.J, earth was destroyed & all of them were reincarnated again to restore earth and find Goku. Summary inside. Currently dead! Until 'the' partner is back!
1. Chapter 1

Gensoumaden Saiyuki ****

Ó Rita Valentine & Wenna Demon Sin

****

Tittle: Gensoumaden Saiyuki: 3000 PJ

****

Disclaimer: We do not own this anime nor the characters so don't sue us if it's different. There are some new characters that belong to us i.e. Yurioka, Koori etc

****

Summary: *Related to_Gensoumaden Saiyuki: Reunited_by** Kucing Cun*** The story is set 3000 P.J and the earth was destroyed because of boy born from it's core. In this case, a new land above earth, **Sky Layer **was built, where all demons and humans live together in harmony. There, they have forgotten all about gods. A girl somehow related to God, encountered 5 people to change back the life and restore earth, below **Sky layer**. Read and find out what will happen.

****

A/U: I didn't imitate Kucing Cun's fanfic. We made it together. She is a better author than I am, I know. But I hope you would like this fanfic better than my old ones ^_^ which is worse. If you want to read my stories about Gensoumaden Saiyuki, the story behind **Gensoumaden Saiyuki 3000 P.J**, feel fre to email and Iwould try to send you the story titled: **The Goddess's Journey**, where they all meet the new (our) characters. I mean, if no one had read them and are interested with them.

* * *

****

Introduction

This story is set in the year 3000 P.J (Past Judgement) and by this time the earth was destroyed because a simple being was born from the core. He had long dark brown hair and his eyes were golden glass. Since the earth was destroyed, a new layer was built above earth, named **Sky Layer. **A place where demons and humans lived together in harmony and the existence of Gods were forgotten, whether they are up there or not, they had no desire to know except a boy, related to the Ruler of **Sky Layer**. He has pretty eyes, dark blue colour, and had dark blue hair. He is about 12 years old and looked nearly the same as Homura. He was his reincarnation. He was curious in everything and wanted to know all about Gods.

At this year, a young girl in her teens was exiled because of her relation to God and her parents' disobedience to the royalty. She had to stay below **Sky Layer**; earth, where there was no food and had half floated with water but she had powers and can transform into a person of her desire so she could survive. She befriended with the boy, who was born from the core; the child of destruction.

****

Items: _Orb life_ = A small device floating beside every one of the Sky Layer people. It's used as 'Skys' oxygen since the air is unbreathable.

_Armlet _= A small thing to put on their arm to show that the wearer is registered as 'Sky' 

****

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

"Koori, where are you going?" An old man scolded at his fourth daughter, who was escaping from the same old story he tells every day. The Sakuradai family, from generations to generations, the story of 'Gensomaden Saiyuki' must be told. "You haven't listened to my story yet," He said. A handsome guy appeared behind a sky haired girl, who had her hair up in two ponytails on her head, and pulled pulled her collar, "Koori-chan, you need to listen to Chi-chi's stories." "Iaaaaaa!!" She rejected whining, "I've listened to it too much. Hanashite!!" 

"Not too much," Her father corrected, unconcerned, actually it was more than a thousand. She tsked and sat down with her three sisters besides her. "You should act like a girl," Her older sister on her left said. "Just like us," The other on her right said and moved her violet hair back. All her older sisters were different from her, they were beautiful but not her third sister, she was a little different. Nicer and warm hearted. Actually her older two sisters doesn't like to hear the story but since they want to be gentle and all, they cant be like Koori.

Koori was the youngest of them all, she has sky blur hair from her mother, who died when she was born so she was raised by her father and her brother; Hotori. She has purple eyes from her father. She acts different from all her sisters. The one she loved most was her third sister; Hikari. She looked nearly like her but her attitude was the opposite. She was nice, gentle and had the same attitude like their mother.

After the long story, her father made a conclusion, "So one of you must marry a high rank monk, that's what our ancestor does." He opened his eyes and Koori was no where in sight. A vein popped out from his temple, "Koori!!" The other girls sighed however Hikari had extreme sweat drop and Hotori tried to calm his father down.

"Chk¬" She kicked a small pebble walking to her new school. She and her father had moved to the other side of the Sky Layer because of their father's decision, no reason. She missed her old school, furthermore missed her first crush; Yuusuke. But he doesn't like her at all. He liked Hikari more. She looked up at her new school, whoa, that building sure was big. She had dotted eyes, "Chi-chi said I'm studying at a cheapest school, but this doesn't look like it, it's like an expensive school. But who cares, I am not studying in either way." She entered in the school and noticed that everyone had gone to their classes, she wasn't in a hurry. She spotted a short dark haired man paying the counter in the cafeteria. She blushed and stared at him. He was handsome, more handsome than Yuusuke.

"osh," She decided fisting and walked up to him but then he patted her. "Hello there," He said smiling, he had crimson eyes. She looked up, she was shorter than him, "hai?" "What class are you in?" He had sparkling eyes, prettier than ever, surprisingly he's perverting. She blushed, "I am from Class 5, 15 years old. How about you?" He paused and started laughing, "I am not a student. I am a teacher." "Teacher?" She repeated with dotted eyes and inside her mind was her chibi self, sighing, _'He is too handsome to be true'. _"My name is Sha Goyjo, 18 years old and I am the class teacher of your class," He introduced himself and pulled her hand, "Let me show you the class." _'What strong hands,' _She thought and looked up at him, blushing, _'Could it be? He likes me too?'_

"Arigatou na Hakkai Hakase doctor" "Hai, your welcome," A green headed man said smiling from the best hospital in the nearby school, he had spectacles on, no one could see his pretty eyes because of his specs, never took them off ever since he was young for some reason. He looked out the window and pushed up his specs, "Looks like it's going to rain tonight."

"Sanzo-houshi," A monk was running to the corridor of a huge temple, "We heard it again." "Heard what?" A blonde man turned from the garden after looking up at the sky, he was still 19, boy, was he handsome. "A girl with a leather cape was walking around all Sky Layer. She must be a ghost." Sanzo hit his head with the paper fan, "There's no such thing as a ghost." He walked into his room and shut the door, "Don't disturb me just for nothing or I'll kill you all." The other monks had sweats, "This Sanzo-houshi is more furious than the last Sanzo."

A girl was walking on the road alone, since she was wearing a leather cape, no one knew who the girl was. The only thing known about her was that the Ruler's robotic soldiers and human soldiers were after her. They claimed that she was dangerous and was told to never befriend her nor talk to her. She reached a beautiful garden, where there were three fine ladies eating in the dining room with two men. She smiled and looked to her left as Koori was grumbling, "Taku, what's wrong saying that a teacher is interested with me?" She was mad after telling her family about Goyjo.

She felt an aura and looked at the girl with the leather cape, "Huh?" Her lips were crimson red, like a rose. She was smiling, looked kind of pleased. "Dare omai wa?" She stood up, "Are you lost, little girl?" No reply but a few minutes later, she looked up at her and whispered, "It shall begin again." Koori flinched and the girl walked away. "Matte!" She tried to call her but she was no where in sight. She looked left and right but she vanished, "Now, where did she go?" She scratched her head baffled.

Gojyo was singing in his apartment, smoking too. "That new student, Sakuradai Koori is very cute, even her body is pretty." He smiled widely, "I need to make my move." Suddenly he spotted a young girl on his balcony, "Oro?" He stood up from his bed and walked to the window, "How did you get there?" He jerked his head out the window slowly and she smiled. "Hidoi," He grumbled at her smile and tried to go out from the window, "Oi, come here or you'll fall. This is the 20th floor." "It shall begin again," He heard her voice and looked up at her but she was gone. He walked out and looked around the balcony, "Where did she go? Did she fall down?" He stopped and walked back in, "Am I dreaming?" He checked his forehead, "Yes, I am having a fever. Man, I have no choice but to cancel my date with Koori-chan tomorrow."

Hakkai was washing the dishes and felt an aura he knew very well. He turned the water tap off and he felt he should go out and he did. He opened his front door, "Anyone?" He saw a young girl, standing in front of his door, "Omai? Aren't you the girl that the robotic soldiers is after?" Silence and he pushed his specs up, "Are you hungry?" I have left over food." "Hakkai.." He heard her and she looked up at him. He stood still like a rock as she smiled, "It shall begin again." "?" He flinched, "What shall begin?" he looked at her who was walking away. "Matte!" She stopped and turned alittle, "It won't be long until we are together again, Hakkai.." He could see she was happy about something but he didn't know, "Who is she?" Then, it started raining, he looked up the sky and walked in his house. He stopped and turned, he sighed and walking back in.

The girl walked on that rainy night protected from the rain. She looked down o the ground and she could see her reflection on the glass floor, when she looked further through she could see the pained earth. She looked up again and stopped in front of a big temple building with a heading, _'Give your respect to Buddha'. _She entered_._

Sanzo was chanting with 4 scrolls in front of him while binding them up. They were hell, heaven, earth and evil scrolls that was passed down in his family. He stopped as he felt one powerful aura, he turned and the girl behind him didn't budge. There was a puddle under her feet, sure sign that she had been in the rain. It was silent and she looked at the Buddha and the 4 scrolls. She looked at Sanzo again. "Did you came here for a sanctuary?" He asked, she smiled but didn't reply. "It shall begin again." He flinched.

"There she is men," A half-man robot pointed at her and robots and soldiers entered. The girl smiled wider and jumped to the ceiling, which was made by glass. Sanzo looked up and one of the soldier shot towards her but non of the bullet hit her. The ceiling glass shattered onto the floor and the girl, through the broken ceiling, escaped. One of the soldier came up to Sanzo, "What was she doing here?" "She was here wanting sanctuary," he replied and didn't tell them what she had said.

"It shall begin again?! What shall begin again?" All of them pondered that night as the girl was walking to a big building, which was under guard of the ruler robotic soldiers. She smiled at them, "Goku, wait for me. I am coming back."

* * *

****

To be continued

__

Who is this girl?

****

Chapter 2: God Virus


	2. Chapter 2

Gensoumaden Saiyuki ****

Ó Rita Valentine & Wenna Demon Sin

****

Tittle: Gensoumaden Saiyuki: 3000AD

****

Disclaimer: We do not own this anime nor the characters so don't sue us if it's different. There are some new characters that belong to us i.e. Yurioka, Koori etc

* * *

****

Chapter 2: God Virus

Sanzo was chanting as usual in his temple in front of a big statue of a Buddha. He was sweating. He wasn't tired, he felt pain in his heart somehow. He flung his right arm to his left chest and above his heart. He started panting. _'What is this?' _He pondered and decided to bind the scrolls up. He stood up and entered into the Cloak room talking his cape. He ignored them and walked out to have some fresh air.

At the end of the school, Koori was dashing through the corridor from her class happily as her teacher was with sweats fed up teaching her, he looked he was going to explode. Some the girls started frowning angrily somehow jealous that she, surprisingly was already Sha Gojyo sensei's girlfriend. It's been about 3 months after the mysterious girl came to them telling them the same sentences.

"Sensei!! Sensei!!" Koori's hair flung through the air running so fast that she pushed everyone who was on her way. "Hello there," Gojyo looked at his left with a cigarette in his mouth, "What's new, Princess?" "Nothing," She grinned, bright as usual, "It's the same thing, boring classes as usual." She kicked a pebble, "Why, I just wish to skip all those classes." He smiled and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "Let's have lunch." She nodded.

"Dare? Dare?" Hakkai had been looking answers about the mysterious young girl. He couldn't see her face clearly. "'It shall begin again'!?" He repeated and didn't realize he was biting the book of 'Earth's History'. "Eek!" He squeaked in chibi with squinted eyes, "What will I tell the librarian?" He remembered the mysterious girl again, smiling happily to something. _'It won't be long until we are together again, Hakkai.' _Those words were repeated in his mind and he changed into serious, "Who are you?"

Mr. Sakuradai was busy with invitation cards, for all the high-ranked monks of all Sky Layer, with Hotori in the living room. "So Hotori," his father at last, raised up his voice. "Hai," He replied drinking. "When are you going to get married?" His father looked up at him. He paused and didn't gulp, instead it burst out to his father's face. He had irritated silts, "It was just a joke." Hotori was in chibi and started laughing, "I knew that." 

Koori smiled drinking in front of Gojyo trying to be pretty. They were at a romantic restaurant on a spot where they would be alone. Gojyo is one romantic guy. He liked her a lot and trying to make a move. Everyone knows what is his move, it was usually a success. "What are you doing this Friday night?" He leaned his chin on his hands, staring passionately at her. She blushed looking down, "Are you asking me out?" He dragged her right arm and made her even blush more, "Sensei?" Her eyes widen and looked at him, who looked awfully handsome.

"Do you mind?" Gojyo stopped suddenly looking to his left, as he felt uncomfortable that a blonde man was standing beside a big glass, beside them. He had droopy, purple piercing eyes. Koori was confused, he nearly was going to kiss her. Her face was red as chili. He stared the blonde guy he was Sanzo. He looked angry for some reason, he looked at Koori, who was with question marks all over. Being stupid, he walked away. She faced Gojyo, "Who's that? Do you know him?" "He's a monk, I don't make friends to monks, I don't even make friends with guys," He replied and dragged both her arms, "Now, where were we?" She looked behind Gojyo, where the clock was, she was late for her Gym class, which her brother was the teacher. She pulled back her arms and took her bag, "Gomen nasai, sensei. I am late." "But?" She leaned beside him and kissed him on his cheek, "See you after class." He flinched and she rushed away. He suddenly blushed. 

She ran through the road and hit a blonde man, "Gomen nasai, I am in a hurry." He stopped and frowned and looked at her hair flying through the air. He stared her run and suddenly goes into chibi, "She should at least tie her hair." 

Sanzo walked around the neighbor hood and looked down on the ground and he could see the destroyed earth below, "Why do I feel I am connected with this 'earth'?" As he looked up, he saw big banner above a big building, _'Hakkai's clinic'_ and beside the banner, there was a picture of Hakkai in chibi with a victory sign and a wink. Sanzo had irritated slits, "He changed the banner again ka?" He entered.

"Okeari nasai.." Hakkai turned and saw Sanzo, "Hello there, Sanzo. Long time no see. You were here when you were 10," He reminded, he became a doctor when his younger brother died in the age of 5, he was about 8 then. Since he was talented, he was claimed as the greatest doctor in Sky Layer especially in a young age. "Urusai," He said back angrily. Hakkai dried up his hands with a dry towel and faced him, "What brings you here?" Before he could reply, Sanzo's sight blurred out and nearly fainted, "Sanzo?" He flung up his right hand and held his left chest above his heart. Hakkai flinched. 

Gojyo flung up his right arm touching where Koori kissed his cheek, _'Kiss?' _He remembered her kissing his cheek again and could smell the scent of a white rose. He blushed and looked outside the window, "How perverted I am." He flinched as he remembered the mysterious girl. He shook his head left and right in chibi and stood up, "I am going to school." 

"So?" Sanzo asked looking at Hakkai's every move. "So!?" He repeated washing his hands. Sanzo had veins popping out from his temple, "How's my health?" Hakkai turned into serious, _'Could it be?' _"But it's impossible," He said out loud and Sanzo asked back. "You have the symptoms," he pointed. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Sanzo," He was serious and Sanzo put down his eyebrow. "Are youa God?" Hakkai pondered pointing up. Sanzo nearly fell off from his chair, "What are you talking about? Of course I am not a God." "But why are you having God Virus?" Hakkai was seriously looking at him.

Koori was pouting on the corner of the Gym, irritated. She was punished for being late. _'Just that I came late, it doesn't mean I need to be here.' _She stick her tongue out to her brother, the teacher, in chibi, "Hentai onii-chan, you perverted old man, you are perverting." The other student girls giggled and he was embarrassed.

"God Virus!?" Sanzo repeated seriously, "What's tha?" "Somehow you are half God so you are having that Virus," He sat down in front of him, "Try thinking it over at home." "Where did you got this information anyway?" He wondered seriously, "You know that Sky Layer people are forbidden to know about Gods further more the existence of God are forgotten." "I found a book called 'Book of Gods' the library's restricted area," He showed an old book. Sanzo looked at it, "Did you borrowed it without permission?" He looked up at Hakkai. He smiled widely, "Er.. once in a life time." A sweat drop formed behind his head, "You are still a human." 

"Onii-chan!!!" Koori yelled in chibi as she was hanged outside the house, punished by Hotori for embarrassing him. "Let me down." Her eyes were filled with tears. "You shouldn't embarrassed onii-chan," A pigtailed girl neared her, her voice were soft, "You know he has a high temper." A short violet haired girl was beside her and knocked Koori's head, "Tomorrow is a special day. Don't you dare ruined it or you won't get dinner for a week." She was Shinobi, her second oldest sister. "What special about tomorrow?" She winged herself to get loose." "You'll have to wait or you'll run away," Hikari pointed. She tsked. "Koori-chan, don't be so close with Sha Gojyo." A long violet hair looked at her seriously, she was the eldest and her name is Midori. She looked up at her sister, "Why? What's the matter being close with him?" "He's just playing with you until he would sleep with you," Midori warned seriously. 

* * *

****

To be continued

__

It is true Gojyo is playing with Koori?

What's special about the next day?

****

Chapter 3: Traditional Marriage


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. We do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. 200000000000X ****

GiLa aNiM3: I want to follow too. *raise arm* We do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki! We do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. *sings*

****

Goku: That looks fun! *chibi form* We do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki! We do not own Genso-

(-whack of Sanzo's fan-)

****

Sanzo: Baka-saru! We are not here to say that, we ARE the Gensomaden Saiyuki.

****

Goku: *red cheeks* We are!?

****

Resha: Darn you Gil3anime, I have to do this chapter alone. It's a good thing I remembered the story we discussed when you were here. 

****

GiLa aNiM3: Don't blame me! I left it in my house.

****

Sanzo: Irres`pon~si~ble... *electric thunder*

(-kitchen sink pass by-)

****

Hakkai: GiLa aNiM3, careful. You may hurt us! Anyway, they don't own this anime as usual and the reason of course, irresponsible.

****

Goku: Throw the refrigerator to me! *chibi*

****

Gojyo: Throw a naked woman to me! *chibi*

(-gunshot pass by-)

****

A/u: At last I could manage to recall the story back! *chock GiLa aNiM3* When you return back here, I'll kick your ass to the west!

****

GiLa aNiM3: Ou... that's so good! I can meet Hakkai~chan then! 

Gensoumaden Saiyuki ****

Ó Rita Valentine & GiLa aNiM3 (Wenna Demon Sin)

****

Tittle: Gensoumaden Saiyuki: 3000 P.J

****

Chapter 3: Traditional Marriage

It was in the early morning and Hotori as usual was pouring water to the flowers outside. He looked up at the sun, "So today's the day, huh? I hope Koori-chan would get a special monk." He turned to the window of the kitchen, "Is the girls up yet?" 

Midori was cooking for the arrivals of specials Monks; "It looks like Koori is the only one not." "Like always," he had irritated eyes.

"Today's Sunday and there's no school," Koori covered herself by the blanket, "So leave me alone." "Koori-chan, of course it's Sunday but today's a special day of us sisters," Hikari persuaded her. _"Special?" _She thought and pulled down the blanket looking at Midori and Hikari, "What's special today?" "I told you yesterday, wait until they come," Midori pulled the blanket from her; "Go on and wear a special dress." "Special dress?" She repeated and thought; "Special day, special dress?! What's so special about today?" She pouted childishly and her sisters walked out.

Koori was in the kitchen making cookies for the special quests, she thought. Her dress wasn't special and Midori, her older sister shook her head after a look at her. 

"Koori! Koori! Koori!" She said and Koori turned at her with a questioning look. "Hai?" She retorted. Midori walked over her and checked her clothes, "This is not a good dress. We told you it's special." "I am not interested," She retorted and turned placing the cookies on a neat plate. 

The doorbell rang and the sisters and Hotori turned to the door. Hikari stood up volunteering to open the door. There were so many high-ranked monks outside and one of them was Sanzo.

"Welcome, high-ranked monks, welcome to Sakuradai family!" Mr. Sakuradai greeted them and insisted them to enter. They entered politely. Everyone of them showed some respect except Sanzo. They sat down.

"Where's Koori?" Shinobi whispered to Hikari. "She's still in the kitchen," She whispered back and Koori entered the living room with a tray that has a teapot, cups and plate of cookies on it. She looked around and all the monks looked at her. She had irritated eyes, "So this is the special quests." Midori gave her a noogie, "Koori!" She walked over the table and kneed down to placed the tray on the table. Sanzo was looking at her and she can sensed him. She looked up at him and they stared for a moment. She glanced at him and walked away. 

"As you all know that from generations to generations, the daughter of Sakuradai must marry a high-ranked monk!" Mr. Sakuradai declared and all monks nodded, "Like our ancestors did." "Obviously!" They retorted. "So here, as the head of the Sakuradai family, I introduce you to my four lovely daughters." He pointed her daughters beside her and the girls bowed at them while Koori had irritated eyes with crossed arms.

"Koori..." Hotori reminded her but she didn't paid attention. Shinobi gave her a hard noogie, "Koori, show some respect!" She rolled her eyes and bowed.

"Very pretty!" All the monks replied, "Very pretty." The girls blushed. "This is the oldest daughter of the family. Her name is Midori," Mr. Sakuradai pointed a long white dressed violet pigtailed girl, "Kind, hard-working, a good-cook and sew well." Midori looked down and bowed. "She's a little bit shy, though," He added and she blushed while the monks laughed.

Hikari had a glimpse of Sanzo's eyes and her heart started beating. When he had a look at her, she blushed looking down. 

"Beside her is Shinobi, the second eldest," Mr. Sakuradai pointed a short brown skirt girl with violet short hair, "A fast learner, competitive, talented and also friendly." Midori looked at them, "Nice to meet you all." "Too friendly," He added and they laughed.

"But careful, she is get mad easily," Hotori pointed and Shinobi smiled. "It depends to what you are doing!" She retorted and they laughed. For some reason, Sanzo was the only one who wasn't laughing at all and very different from the other monks. 

"This is Hikari," Mr. Sakuradai pointed a long sky-blue haired girl who was looking down blushing violently, "She's the second youngest. Gentle, very hard-working, loyal and cooks well." She bowed still blushing. "And she's the most shiest in the family," He added and all monks looked at her. She blushed redder when Sanzo glared at her.

"And now, I introduce you to the youngest daughter in the family," Mr. Sakuradai looked down, "This is Koori." She pointed at her who had irritated eyes. "She's a bad cook but only know how to make cookies, competitive, a fast learner and little tomboyish!" He pointed out, "And she has a sharp tongue!" Koori jumped over his head, "What did you say, you wrinkled old man?" "See what I mean?" He pointed up at her and all the monks looked surprised. 

"Koori, come down," Hotori demanded and she jumped down with lip alert. "No wonder she is called as Koori. She's as cold as ice," A monk said. "Thank you for understanding," She replied with crossed arm. 

"You all may chose your bride anytime but please report as soon as possible," Mr. Sakuradai pointed out. 

The meeting of the monks and Sakuradai family had ended. Sanzo had a message to wait near the tree beside his house. One of the sisters told him so but he didn't know which one. He waited and waited, He saw Koori walking out the house. She looked left and right assuring no one was around and started walking. Sanzo thought she was the one but she wasn't heading towards the tree, she was heading towards the school Gym. He decided to follow from behind.

Reaching to the Gym school, Koori pulled off a cloth from a brown puppet and all of a sudden there was some kind of weapon on her right palm. She walked back and held on a strange position. Sanzo still waited outside the Gym watching. Before he could say a word, his eyes widened as she started fighting with the weapon. It shocked him alot when no girls know how to do that anymore; not at that time where demons and humans lived harmony. He watched and her moves were very good. 

A few minutes training, she stopped panting serious with sweat drops streaming down her head. She sighed and wiped off sweats off her forehead. The weapon on her palm vanished. "I wonder why I am doing this again," She asked herself looking at her palms, "It always happened unconsciously." She heard someone on the Gym door and turned. She saw a blonde haired monk. 

"Your show was quite entertaining," Sanzo pointed out looking at her and their eyes meet for a while. She tsked and walked over the brown puppet covering it back with the cloth, "It's non-of your concern, bossy." She walked to the Gym door and looked at him again, "You are one of the monk this morning, right?"

"I am one of the high-ranked monk," He retorted with irritated eyes and she walked passed him. He followed from behind.

She stopped, "Why are you following me?" She turned. "You wanted to see me under the that Sakura tree," He reminded and her eyebrow shot up. "You are mistaken. I did not," She overruled back. She turned back facing her house and saw Hikari near the tree. "Hikari nee-chan!" She yelled and rushed over her. 

Hikari turned and saw Sanzo behind her. Her eyes trembled, "Koo... ri..." "What's the matter?" Koori asked and she looked down speechless, "Nee-chan?" "Were you the one who wanted to see me?" Sanzo asked her and she nodded, "What do you want to tell me?" She shook her head, "Oh, nothing! My mistake." She smiled and walked back into the house. 

"What's that all about?" Koori pondered and shrugged. She followed from behind. Sanzo looked at her from behind and turned. He tsked putting out a cigarette. He walked away 

****

To be continued

****

Chapter 4: Excile

Review


End file.
